Good to be Back
by LuRCosta
Summary: When a strange vampire appears in Mystical Falls, questions start to emerge. Who is she? Why Rebekah hates her so much? Why is she helping? Which side is she on? What is her connection with Klaus? Klaus was never interested in Caroline in this story. Klaus/OC. Takes place in season 3. Starts at the episode 13. READ and REVIEW! Updated chapter 5!
1. Coming Home

**Hiiii, Hope you like this new story of mine!**

**Title:** Good to be Back

**Author:** LuRCosta

**Fandom: **The Vampire Diaries

**Rating:** T/ 13+

**Pairings:** Klaus/OC, Caroline/Matt, Damon/Elena, Rebekah/OC (more will keep coming)

**Summary:** When a strange vampire appears in Mystical Falls, questions start to emerge. Who is she? Why Rebekah hates her so much? Why is she helping? Which side is she on? What is her connection with Klaus? Klaus was never interested in Caroline in this story. Takes place in season 3. Starts at the episode 13.

**Disclaimer: ** Only the OCs are mine, all the others I have no claim over them!

**Beta: **None yet. Anyone wants to fill in the job?

**AN1: **I know it's a short chapter, the nest ones will be bigger I promise. Hope you like it!

**AN2:** Don't forget to REVIEW!

**AN3: **In case you like Twilight and Charmed go check out my other story The Queens Knight.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Coming Home**

It was a beautiful night in Mystic Falls, the full moon was shining, illuminating the night. All was peaceful except in the stunning Mikealson manor, where four vampires were having dinner. Even though two had smiles on their face the tension in the room was obvious.

"What do you say brother? Should we tell them about Tatia?" One of the strongest and oldest vampires of all, Niklaus Mikaelson, asked.

"No, why should we discus maters long since resolved?" His brother, Elijah Mikaelson, remarked.

"Well given their share attraction for both Elena and Katherina, I think our guest might be curious to learn about the originator of the Petrova line." Klaus smirked.

"We're not going anywhere Elijah. Please, do tell." Damon, the oldest from the Salvatore brothers, said.

"When our family first settled here, there was a girl named Tatia. She was an exquisite beauty. Every boy of age desired to be her stutter, even though she had a child by another man. And none loved her more than Niklaus."

"I would say there was someone who loved her even more." Klaus interrupted his brother on the tale.

"So, wait a minute. You are saying you both loved the same girl?" Stefan, the forth vampire on the table and youngest brother to Damon, joked.

"Our mother was a very powerful witch. She sought to end our feud over Tatia so she took her. Klaus and I later learned that it was Tatia's blood that we consumed in the wine on the night that our mother preformed a spell which turned us into vampires." Elijah stopped to take a drink before continuing on the tale. "Tatia wouldn't make a decision between the two of us, so for a time Niklaus and I grew estranged. Harsh words were traded. We even came to blows, didn't we brother?"

"But in the end we recognized the sacred bond of family." Klaus added.

"If it weren't for Ann, I believe you would only be having dinner with one of us." Elijah said, smiling towards his brother.

"Don't you talk about her, brother." Klaus fumed. The look on his face was of pure hatred, and it was directed to his brother.

"I see you still have some issues with her." Elijah stated.

"Wait, who's Ann?" Damon asked.

"She is none of your concern, Damon." Klaus spat the name with so much venom.

"She was Klaus first and only wife." Elijah answered.

"Wait you were married?" Stefan asked astonished by the revelation.

"I am married." Klaus stated.

"So she still hasn't sent you the divorce papers." Elijah joked. He knew he was entering in a dangerous territory, but he was not scared of his brother. Also it wasn't like he could die.

"I first saw her a week after we were turned. Since we couldn't go out in the sun I had to watch her from far, she was stunning. I watched her from a far for weeks, until our mother created our daylights ring. I started following her, until one day she was walking around on the village, she stopped turned around and said 'I know you're there, I also know you've been following me around. You can come out now.' And I did, I introduced myself and later she told me her name. She also told she knew about what I was. And when I asked her if she was scared, she simply stated that the people from the village thought we were monsters even though they could turn into wolves in a full moon." Klaus smiled at the memory, quickly snapping back to his cold self before any of them noticed. After a few minutes it was obvious that he wasn't going to share anymore.

"Wait, why did Elijah make fun of you about the divorce papers?" Damon asked, breaking the silence.

"Because she left me, about 100 years ago, and I haven't seen r spoken to her ever since." Klaus explained. The original hybrid was very good at hiding his emotions. But anyone who really knows him would be able to tell that he was hurt, sad.

"Why?" Stefan inquired.

"It doesn't matter, now where's the coffin? We made a deal after all." Klaus said changing the subject.

"About that we decided to change the deal. We will give you your coffin, if you live town. All of you." Damon stated.

"That is not going to happen, leave town and leave behind Elena. No." Klaus hissed.

"Guess we have no deal then." Damon said standing up, ready to leave. Stefan was a bit more hesitant. And that could have costed him his life.

Klaus grabbed the young Salvatore by behind, kicking the behind of his knee, making him fall on the floor. The original hybrid then grabbed his hand and forced it to stay in the fire. With a murderous look on his face he turned to Damon. "Get me the coffin or I burn your bother alive."

"Okay." Damon said leaving the room with Elijah.

"He better bring me the coffin or you are dead." Klaus hissed in Stefan's ear.

Half an hour later Elijah and Damon came back.

"Where's the coffin brother?" Klaus asked.

"It was very rude of us to not even serve desert Klaus." Behind Elijah appeared a women, in her early twenties, she was caring a plate. Once she was close enough Klaus could see two daggers in the plate.

"Elijah, what have you done?" Klaus asked astonished by what his brother had done.

"Hello brother, long time no see." Klaus turned around to see Kol, his younger brother, he had a smile on his face.

"Kol." Klaus gulped. Before he could do anything one of the daggers pierced his hand, turning around he saw Finn.

"This is for our mother." Klaus felt the pain of the dagger puncturing his back. He recognized the voice who had said that anywhere, it was Rebekah. His only sister, and one of the two people who had followed him anywhere, and protected him.

"You two can leave. This is family business." Elijah said to the two Salvatore brothers.

After the two were gone, the originals who had been daggered by their own brother had taken pleasure in kicking his ass. It seemed hours before they stopped.

"We are leaving you Niklaus." Elijah stated. Seeing his brothers and sister stand beside him.

"I'm the original hybrid, I can't be killed. If you leave, I'll hunt you all down." Klaus screamed.

"You won't do that, because if you do you will become the one thing you hate the most. Our father." Elijah stated calmly.

"I'm not scared of any of you!" Klaus barked.

"Oh, but you will be. As soon as we get our hands in that coffin." Rebekah explained. They all turned when they heard the front door opening.

"Mother." Kol mumbled in surprise.

Ignoring all her children standing in line, Esther, the original witch, walked towards her hybrid son. "Look at me."

His eyes slowly rose to meet hers. "Do you know why I'm here?" She asked.

"To kill me." He answered.

"Niklaus you are my son, and I am here to forgive you." Esther corrected him. Turning around she meet her children eyes. "I want us to be a family again."

**-GtbB-**

The Mikaelson family spoke for hours. It wasn't until 3 in the morning that they all decided to go to bed. Klaus went to his master suite. After changing into his pijamas, which was formed only by the pants, he went to bed.

_(Dream)_

"_Nik stop that!" The stunningly beautiful Ann said, trying to playfully push her love, Niklaus, away. "I am a respected and in control women, I can't go around kissing you, it's not right." _

"_You didn't seem so in control last night, and you also didn't mind kissing me." Both smiled at the memory of what they had done for the first time the night before. The vampire pushed away from her a bit to look over her. She was wearing a light blue, almost grey, dress which made her eyes pop even more. Her hair was pulled up in a braid, decorated by flowers. _

"_Nik, I mean it. And I have to collect the potatoes for my mom." Ann said stepping out of her boyfriend's embrace. "You're still coming over tonight, right?" Receiving a nod from the vampire she gave him a kiss on the cheeks and left. _

_Niklaus stood there a few minutes just staring at her back, before he went to tell his brother Elijah. He wanted to share to him what had happened between him and Ann the night before, he wanted to tell him how magical it was to be with her entirely for the first time, and he also wanted to brag about how he had not hurt her, after all Elijah and Kol had warned him to be careful saying that his upper strength might end up hurting his precious love._

_(Dream over)_

To anyone who would see Klaus every day would be surprised to see him sleeping. The peaceful face he had on was not uncommon, the original hybrid usually dreams about his loved one in his sleep.

**-GtbB-**

At the other side of town none seemed to notice the young girl, around the age of 20 arriving in town. The vampire had a curly brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Mystic Falls, oh it's good to be back." The vampire said. Walking towards the Mystic Grill.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review! The more reviews I get faster I'll post the next chapter!**

**See you soon**

**XOXO, LuRCosta**


	2. The Invitation

**Hiii, hope you like this new chapter!**

**Title:** Good to be Back

**Author:** LuRCosta

**Fandom:**The Vampire Diaries

**Rating:** T/ 13+

**Pairings:** Klaus/OC, Caroline/Matt, Damon/Elena, Rebekah/OC (more will keep coming)

**Summary:** When a strange vampire appears in Mystical Falls, questions start to emerge. Who is she? Why Rebekah hates her so much? Why is she helping? Which side is she on? What is her connection with Klaus? Klaus was never interested in Caroline in this story. Takes place in season 3. Starts at the episode 13.

**Disclaimer:**Only the OCs are mine, all the others I have no claim over them!

**Beta:**None yet. Anyone wants to fill in the job?

**AN1:** Don't forget to REVIEW!

**AN2: **In case you like Twilight and Charmed go check out my other story The Queens Knight.

**AN3: **Both dresses and Ann's Up-do hair are on my profile! GO CHECK IT OUT!

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Invitation**

Two days had passed since Esther Mikaelson had returned. The four out of the five siblings had decided to enjoy the day and go out for a drink in town. They arrived at the Mystic Grill and saw the Salvatore brothers in the bar, and the doppelganger with her friends playing pool.

"Excuse me brothers I have to deal with the doppelganger bitch." Rebekah walked towards Elena Gilbert.

"Hello Elena, Matt." She ignored the witch, the Gilbert brother and the vampire since she didn't like them. Rebekah knew that her brothers were holding the Salvatore brothers. It was unlike those two to leave their precious Elena in danger.

"There's nothing here for you. You can leave now." Caroline Forbes said, walking in front of Elena, making sure to stand between Rebekah and her friend.

"Get out of my way, I have some unfinished business with your friend that doesn't concerns you." Rebekah said. Once Caroline didn't move she threatened her. "Get out of my way or I'll rip your heart out."

"Now, now Rebekah. Let's not cause a scene." A voice from behind the original vampire said.

"What are you doing here, Ann?" Rebekah asked with such a cold voice, full with venom, that scared the five people behind her. The five behind her seemed to freeze for a second when she said the vampire's name, but then their curiosity toke over them.

The three Mikaelson brothers had released the two Salvatore brothers once they saw Rebekah talking to Ann. They walked towards the scene in hope of preventing Rebekah obvious attack on the women whom had left their brother.

"Hello Elijah, Finn, Kol. How are you three doing?" Ann asked without even turning around, knowing they were coming her way.

"Good, how are you Ann?" Elijah asked. Rebekah was fuming because of her brother's politeness.

"Good as well. I'm sorry about your father." Ann smiled.

"So this is why you are back in town." Rebekah smirked. "You think that now that our father is dead Nik will just take you back. Well dream all you want, it won't happen."

"Rebekah, what happens between me and your brother is none of your business. Now Elijah is you could be the gentleman you always were and tell your brother that I want to see him. I'm just bought a house the address is 2107 Maple Street."

"You've got to be kidding!" Damon mumbled, interrupting her.

"Is there something you want to say?" Ann asked.

"It's just that, that's the street where we live." After a long silence Elena answered, moving her hand towards her and Jeremy to specify the 'we'.

"Oh, don't worry doppelganger. There's nothing I want from you. Any of you." Ann smiled. "Well with that said, Elijah please do deliver my message to your brother. Bye." Leaving with a wave in direction of the three original brothers and a smirk towards Rebekah, she ignored the others.

"Wait where are you going Elijah? Please tell me you're not going to tell Nik about that bitch being back?" Rebekah begged her brother.

"Different from you, I do like Ann, so yes I'm going to tell Klaus about her being back. Even though I don't think he deserves her." Elijah replied.

"She left him! For 100 years she left him!" Rebekah yelled, trying to get her brother to understand her point of view, and not tell their brother about it.

"No offence Bekah but we all have already left him at least once." Kol chimed in.

"I didn't leave him!" She screamed at him.

"No, but until two days ago you were willing to." Elijah stated. "So we don't have any right to judge her, after all she still loves him."

"Who do you know that?" Finn inquired.

"She's still wearing the engagement ring and wedding band. And Klaus said she never sent him the divorce papers, which, I hope, means she always hoped they would get back together. Now if you all excuse me I have to go back home." Elijah left with looking back.

After their brothers departure the three originals went to the bar to get the drinks they wanted. The seven friends left as well to discuss what had happened without having to be scared of being over heard.

Arriving at the Salvatore house, they all tried to get their heads around the fact that the second oldest vampire in history was in town and was willing to join the originals side.

"Okay now what?" Caroline asked desperately. They had to find a solution before they officially joined forces.

"Can't we just kill her? I mean it three against one." Jeremy said.

"She is the second oldest vampire in history. There's no way only the three of us could take her." Stefan stated. "Also I think if we kill her Klaus would kill every single one of us, and lock Elena up."

"He stills loves her." Damon said.

"So what we just let them join sides? By the way what does she sees in that monster?" Caroline inquired. "It's not like he has any humanity left."

"No offense Care, but it isn't like we gave him any reason to show it." Matt remarked. Seeing the look he got from the blond vampire he puts his hands up and continued speaking. "Not that I'm taking his side or anything."

**-GtbB-**

At the other side of town Elijah arrived at home to find it full of hybrids doing the remodel.

"Where's my brother?" He asked grabbing one of the hybrids by the throat.

"At his study." He replied, once the original let him go he went back to what he was doing before.

Elijah walked towards Klaus's study. The doors were closed so he knocked waiting for an answer, when he got none he walked in. Klaus was painting his loved one again.

"Ah, you still remember her perfectly well I see." Elijah commented.

"What do you want Elijah?" Klaus asked, bothered for the fact he was interrupted. He loved painting Ann, as much as he loved dreaming about her. It was the only time he was able to think about her without anyone around.

"Someone asked me to give you a message." Elijah reported.

Turning around Klaus faced his brother. "Okay so what's the message?" He asked once his brother didn't say anything.

"Ann's back." Before Elijah could say one more word he was pinned on the wall behind him with Klaus hands on his throat. "We saw her at the Mystic Grill, Rebekah tried to attack Elena and she stepped in the middle. She asked me to tell you that she wants to see you. She just bought a house 2107 Maple Street."

"Did she tell you why?" Klaus asked letting go a bit of the grip he had on his brother.

"No, but Klaus she is still wearing both rings." Elijah answered. Seeing that his brother had let go of him and seemed in deep thought he left the room.

After thinking a lot about the subject Klaus ran upstairs, changed clothes, ran to his car and left the house in less than a minute. Driving towards Maple Street he kept thinking if it was really a good idea.

Arriving at her door, he hesitated a second before knocking three times.

"Nik." Ann said surprised by his presence. She had hoped that he would come, but at the same time she believed he wouldn't come, she had walked out on him 100 years before.

"You seem surprised." Klaus smirked.

"I… I did…" She stammered, taking a deep breath she tried again. "I didn't expect to see you so soon, I did after all walk out on you."

"Yeah, well now that you mentioned." Klaus walked inside the house and turned to face her. "You walked out on me! Why?"

Ann closed the doors, hoping that her neighbors wouldn't hear all the screaming that she knew was going to happen. "Hey don't you dare blame this on me!"

"Then who should I blame, me! It's not like I asked you leave." He thundered.

"No you didn't, but you were expecting it! For 900 years you ran from you father, Elijah back stabbed you. You were expecting it, don't you dare deny it!"

"Just because I was expecting it doesn't mean I wanted it to happen!"

"Nik for the first hundred years we lived great together, but after your father started hunting you down you closed yourself!" Ann went to living room to get a cup of whiskey. She poured two cups, knowing Klaus would want one as well.

"What the hell do you mean? Now you're blaming me."

"Yes Nik, I'm blaming you!" She bellowed. Angry at him for not seeing that he had pushed her away, that it was practically him who pushed her out of the door.

"How dare you? I loved you!"

"I dare, because for 600 years you never told me you loved me. And we both know that's true! You don't know how many times I said 'I love you' and when you didn't answer if felt like you were ripping my heart out." She raised her hand stopping him from interrupting her. "Don't you dare interrupt me, I'm not finished. You don't know how many nights I spent watching you sleep hoping the old you, the you I fell in love with, would come back. But when that never happened I walked out. But it was you who practically pushed me out of the door. And you know the worst part I still love you. So you want someone to blame, it's your fault Nik!" Ann cried falling in the couch, the whiskey cup long forgotten in her hand.

"You love me." He whispered. Looking at her beautiful blue eyes he closed the distance between them, took her hand and kissed her. They kissed like there was no tomorrow, the house could've have gone into flames that they wouldn't notice.

"No Nik, we can't do this." She had to use her vampire strength to push him away, she pushed him so hard that he hit the wall behind him. "I'm sorry."

"If we can't do this, then why did you call me here?" Klaus asked angrily at her. She was the only person in the world that he couldn't understand. She always surprised him with her actions.

"Because I want to give us a chance again. But Nik, for more than 900 years you kept breaking my heart, you broke my trust in you. It broke my heart when you didn't come running after me when I left, it broke my heart that you never came looking for me Nik. I thought we were forever Nik." She sobbed. "I was hoping that now that your father was gone, you would stop pushing people away, and that way you would become your old self. So I could give you a second chance Nik. And I know I also broke your heart by leaving, so I was hoping you would give a second chance as well."

"A second chance, I think it's a good idea, I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't even know that I was love." Klaus took her hands in his, he gave each of them a kiss before giving her a kiss in the cheek. "I promise you, I'll make it up to you. I show you that you can trust me again, that I love you, and that I won't hurt you again."

"I missed you Nik." Ann hugged him, breathing in his smell.

"I missed you too love. Now I have to go, I have to check on my hybrids and I have to prep for our date." He smiled.

"Date?"

"Yes, date. You, me, lunch, tomorrow. Because unfortunately I have a dinner with my family tonight. And I don't want our first date over 100 years to be with my family." Klaus smiled.

"Okay, but Nik no Paris, Madrid, or London. We stay here at Mystic Falls." Ann smiled.

"Then how am I going to impress you?"

"I don't care if you impress me, all I care is that you prove to me you're not going to hurt me again." Ann said seriously. "And you got me to fall in love with you a thousand years ago, when jewelries were far too expensive. I think you can do that again without us getting out of the continent."

"Okay love. I'll see you tomorrow. I have to see how my hybrids are dealing with the remodel." With one last simple kiss he was gone. _'Please don't hurt me again Nik.' _Ann thought looking down to her wedding band and engagement ring.

Arriving home Klaus found all his brothers and sister in the living room talking. "Where's mother?" He asked them.

"In her room, planning for the ball she wants to throw." Finn answered.

"Where are my hybrids?"

"Since they were finished we told them to go outside. There's only one left, he said since he was in charge he was to wait for you. He's on the other room." Rebekah said bored.

"Good." Klaus smiled.

"So brother, how was it with Ann?" Elijah asked happily. The other four turned their attention to him.

"It's none of your concern." Klaus answered.

"Just wondering if she is coming to the ball as your date or not." Elijah smiled. "You didn't even ask her, didn't you?" Rebekah scold because of her brother comment.

"If you excuse me, I'm going to go have a more mature conversation with my hybrid." Klaus left before any of them could comment about him and Ann. Walking to the next room he saw his hybrid sitting in a chair.

"The remodel is all done." The hybrid reported, standing up to face his 'master'.

"Good, tomorrow you will do all that my mother tells you." Klaus ordered. Receiving a nod from his hybrid Klaus dismissed him and went to talk to his mother.

"Mother, I have a question about the ball." Klaus asked as soon as he found her.

"Ask away my son."

"The ball, you intend on throwing it to celebrate the fact that we are all back together, as a family. Right?" Receiving a nod from her he continued. "Well I was wondering when you gave your toast you allow Ann to stand beside me, as my wife?"

"Of course my son, but Rebekah told me she had left you."

"It's a complicated relationship but we are working on it mother." Klaus explained. Giving his mother a small smile he left the room. Entering in his suite he took out his shirt, revealing the silver chain in around his neck which held his wedding band.

Without thinking twice he took out the chain and placed the wedding band where it belonged, in his forth left finger.

**-GtbB-**

When Ann woke up the next day, she found a single red rose all bloomed beside her face. Taking it she breathed in the smell. Turning towards her nightstand she saw a paper folded in half.

_Enchateur, noon._

_Love, Nik._

_P.S. Hope you liked the rose._

Looking at the clock Ann saw that it was 9 in the morning, which gave her three hours to meet Nik. _'Perfect, just enough time to go out shopping.'_

Getting out of bed, she took a shower. Dressed in a black mullet skirt, with a white top, and her favorite pair of high heels. Grabbing a simple black purse she was gone.

She drove into town, searching for stores. It took her a while to find the one which would have everything she needed. But when she did, it was perfect. It was a boutique. Parking her car in the first space she could find, leaving and locking her dear 2008 Jaguar XKR Portfolio Special Edition.

Entering in the store she went straight to the short dresses section. After looking at the dresses for what it seemed like hours, Ann finally found the perfect one. One shoulder, black, it would be perfect with some strapped sandals. She went to by the dress when she saw a mullet top. Not resisting her urges she went for a closer look, not thinking twice she bought both items. And promised to come back, to check out the whole store. She asked for directions to a good place to buy some sandals to go with the dress.

With one last wave in the address of the sandal shop, Ann left the boutique.

"Who are you?" Ann asked turning around. There was this guy, he was around 25.

"Klaus send me." He answered.

"Perfect. What does Nik want?" She asked her voice a bit less cold.

"He just wants to make sure you are no harmed, so I have to follow you around." He explained.

"Okay, fine. I was going to put these bags in the car but now since you have to follow me around you will carry them." She handed him the two bags with her top and dress. "Now let's go, it's just two blocks to the shop."

They started walking towards the shop. None of them said a word until they reached it. He opened the door for her. "Nik, trained you well. You can come inside, I'm going to need someone to say it looked nice or not, after all those woman will do anything, say anything to sell."

After 45 minutes they were finally able to leave the shop. Ann having bought two more pair of high heels. Looking at the clock she saw it was 10:45.

"Okay listen to me very carefully. I want you to take the bags to my car, and then drive it to the jewelry store. If I see one scratch on my car, I will tear you limbs by limbs, then rip your heart out and feed it to your friends without them knowing it. Do you understand me?" Receiving a nod she smiled. "Good, now go get it!"

Even though she knew she had the perfect earrings and the perfect ring, the vampire still felt she needed a bracelet to go with. After she found the perfect one, which would match not only the dress but her earrings and ring she paid and left the store. Her car was parked neatly in front of the store. After saying good bye to the hybrid she got in the car and drove home.

Arriving home she got ready, at 11:40 she left.

It was 10 past noon when she arrived at the Enchateur. Nik was already waiting for her on their table. He seemed nervous, she knew he was nervous, and she also knew that if she asked he would deny it with his life.

"Hello love." He greeted her with a kiss.

"Hello Nik." She smiled. The waiter came over and handed them the menu.

"How was your day been?" Klaus asked with a smile.

"You know exactly how my day has been, since you sent one of your hybrids to follow me." Ann accused.

"Guilty my love, but I was only trying to keep you safe."

"I know Nik. Thank you for caring. And it was good to have your hybrid there, or else I would most likely had bought the whole shop." Ann smiled. Klaus stretched his arm, and took her hands in his, rubbing circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.

The waiter came back a few minutes later. They placed they order and when he left they keep talking.

"So love, my mother is throwing a ball today."

"And you're only telling me this now?" Ann interrupted him.

"Not only I want you to be my date, but I also want you by my side when my mother proposes a toast to us, her children." He continued as if she hadn't interrupted him. "Love you are my wife, you are a Mikaelson. That makes you family."

"Nik don't you think it's a bit too early for that. That would mean we are serious."

"I know love, how about we let the subject drop, and let you think about it. If you want to be by my side, being introduced as Ann Mikaelson, arrive at the mansion 6:45, if not arrive 7 o'clock like everyone else. Okay?" She nodded to him, but before any could say anything the food arrived.

The lunch went well they talked, laughed and shared the past, the good memories they had together. Klaus was the perfect gentleman, he paid for the food, accompanied her to her car and when it was time to leave kissed her hand then her cheek.

Once Ann got home, she saw a package for her in her porch. She took the package and brought inside, putting it on the dining room table before opening. Inside was the invitation to the ball, with a note from Klaus saying that the gown was her size. There was also a jewel box, opening she saw a beautiful bracelet and matching earrings. Putting the box a side, she peeled the paper from the gown, revealing a stunning brown gold dress.

Deciding she would work out from now, which was 2:45, until 4 o'clock would be enough. It wouldn't take her more than two hours to get ready. 45 minutes in the shower, 40 minutes to do her make up, and about 50 minutes to do her hair, having to dry it first. Then she would have to put the dress and her heels, without any help, that would be the worst part.

**-GtbB-**

Having lost track of time while working out, Ann got out of the shower at 5 o'clock, she was running late.

Quickly she did her make-up, nothing to extravagant. It was 5:35, she was still late, but no so much anymore. She dried her hair, and pulled it in an Up-do style. 6:25 she was really late now. She wanted to arrive there 6:45 the time she had agreed to Nik if she wanted to be introduced as family.

She put her dress and her high heels, and left. Arriving outside she saw a black Mercedes parked in front of her house. The driver's door opened and out came the hybrid which had followed her around that morning.

"Guessing Nik sent you." Ann joked.

"At your service ma'am." The hybrid said with a smile. Opening the back door for her, he helped her get in.

"I'm running late, so get me at the mansion as soon as possible. Okay?" Seeing the hybrid nod and give her a smile by the review mirror. She knew he would do anything to get her there before 7 o'clock.

It was ten to seven when they arrived. Ann saw the entrance all decorated, standing at the door was only Kol and Finn.

"Where's your brother?" She asked as soon as she was close enough.

"Upstairs, first door to your left. And hurry him up, will you?" Kol greeted her with a kiss in her cheek before she was running upstairs.

"You're late, you know." Ann said standing in the doorway.

"You came." Klaus stated surprised.

"Of course I came, I know we didn't talk for 100 years, but you are still my husband. And I know that we still have a lot of problems to fix, things to talk about, and problems to solve. But I'm here to support you." Ann walked up to him and fixed his crooked bow tie. "Now Nik, let's get down, before your mother kills us for being late."

They took each other's hand and left the room together, to welcome the guests.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! One of the biggest chapter I've written. Now don't forget to review! Just click in the box bellow and tell me what you thought about this chapter! Really hope you guys review!**

**See you soon**

**XOXO, LuRCosta**


	3. Threat

**Title:** Good to be Back

**Author:** LuRCosta

**Fandom: **The Vampire Diaries

**Rating:** T/ 13+

**Pairings:** Klaus/OC, Caroline/Matt, Damon/Elena, Rebekah/OC (more will keep coming)

**Summary:** When a strange vampire appears in Mystical Falls, questions start to emerge. Who is she? Why Rebekah hates her so much? Why is she helping? Which side is she on? What is her connection with Klaus? Klaus was never interested in Caroline in this story. Takes place in season 3. Starts at the episode 13.

**Disclaimer: **Only the OCs are mine, all the others I have no claim over them!

**Beta: **None yet. Anyone wants to fill in the job?

**AN1:** Don't forget to REVIEW!

**AN2: **In case you like Twilight and Charmed go check out my other story The Queens Knight.

**AN3:** The outfit picks are all in the profile, go check it out!

**READ THIS! AN4: **I was thinking on doing a sex scene on a future chapter, but as you can see I'm not very good at writing, so I was wondering I any of you my dear readers would like to write it for me. If your answer is yes or maybe, depending on what I have in mind, PM me! And I will tell how I had envisioned the begging!

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Threat**

"Damon, Stefan. This is Ann, Ann these are the Salvatore brothers, Damon and Stefan." Klaus introduced the three.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Ann smiled offering her hand. Damon took it and gave it a kiss, being a perfect gentleman. His brother copied him.

"Excuse us." Klaus said taking Ann's hand and leading her to a women in her mid-forties. "Mayor Lockwood, this is my beautiful wife, Ann. Ann this is Carol Lockwood the mayor of Mystic Falls."

"It's a pleasure to meet you mayor." Ann said.

"The pleasure is all mine, I would love to say that I had heard all of about but unfortunately I can't."

"That's all right, Nik and I had a few problems over the last years, nothing we are not taking care of now." Ann interrupted her.

"Well, I'm glad you are working out thing. Now if you two could please excuse me." With a smile Carol Lockwood went to meet with a few of her friends.

"Please don't tell me there is anyone else I need to meet." Ann whined. She rested her head on his chest. "I think I met more people today than I had met my entire life."

"Ah, come on love. The party is just starting." Klaus joked.

"The doppelganger and her friends are looking at us funny." Ann stated, looking over Klaus's shoulder.

"Just ignore them love." Klaus smiled.

"Fine. Now when are we going to dance? You know how much I love the dance your mother picked." Ann smiled.

"Just after the introduction toast. Which Elijah wants to do it know." Klaus took her hand and led her up the stairs, where Kol and Finn were already waiting. Elijah arrived shortly after with Rebekah.

"Welcome. Thank you for joining us." Elijah smiled. "You know whenever my mother brings our family together like this is tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance." While Elijah was speaking Esther had come down the stairs, she stopped beside Rebekah. "Tonight's pick is a centuries old waltz. So if all of you could please find yourself a partner, please join us in the ball room."

Klaus took Ann hand and lead her to the ball room.

"Nik, I'm not the only one who heard the Salvatores right?"

"No, love."

"What do you think they meant?" Both had taken their places in the ball room, they were now just waiting for the song.

"I don't know, and I don't care. As long as Elena is kept alive for me to create my hybrid family, and they don't try to stop me I'm happy." As soon as Klaus was done speaking the song started playing. It was Give Me Love from Ed Sheeran.

"I'm not going to leave you again, you know." Ann said after a few minutes of silence.

"You look stunning in that dress, love." Klaus smiled.

"And you are avoiding the subject." Ann mumbled.

"I have my reasons." Klaus joked. Before Ann could ask what he meant it was time to change partners. In the middle of her spin a different pairs of arms went around her.

"Dammit!" Ann cursed under her breath.

"What is it? Don't like the choice of partners?" Kol joked.

"It's not that and you know it." She scowled. Looking up she saw Kol raised eyebrow. "He's avoiding the subject."

"That's Niklaus. When he doesn't want to talk about it, he doesn't talk about it." Kol smirked. "By the way has he told you how beautiful you look?"

"Yes, he has." Ann smiled. "God, I need to talk to Elijah." She complained.

"You know that hurts." Kol joked, he knew that after Klaus, Elijah was the next vampire Ann was closest to. "But I'll be a nice brother and dance with Rebekah, so that you can talk to my brother."

"Thank you, and don't do that. Don't say that you're going to dance with Rebekah as if it is your duty. She is your sister Kol."

"I don't get it, she was more than willing to not tell Klaus about you, yet you protect her." Kol remarked.

"We have a complicated relationship, but you two are brother and sister, don't do that again." Ann insisted. Less than a minute later she was out of his arms and into Elijah's.

"Ann, you want to talk to me?" Elijah inquired.

"You know it is rude to eavesdrop." Ann stated smiling.

"Right now I believe every vampire in the room is listening to our conversation, including my brother."

"Especially Nik." Ann corrected him. "I want to know what he meant."

"You have to ask him." Elijah answered.

"He avoids the subject. He doesn't want to talk about it." Ann got closer and whispered very low in his ear, so that only he could hear. "It scares me. He, again, is not talking about his feelings."

"Trust him, I doubt he will let you go this time." Elijah smiled. After another minute the music ended. Elijah, being the gentleman, bowed to Ann before leaving to get a drink.

"Walk with me." Ann heard Klaus say behind her, he started leading her to another room.

"Nik, where are we going?" Ann asked curious. They walked in to a room full of paintings, most of them were of Ann. "Nik, what is this?"

"For the last hundred years I have painted you, I was afraid I would forget your face, so almost every day I would have a new painting of you." He answered, Ann looked around the room, there was at least 20 paintings of her there. "There are more, these ones are my favorite. The rest are at the storage."

"Nik, I don't understand." Ann was dumbfolded by Klaus' actions.

"I know I don't talk about my fellings, but I am not letting go of you again. I promise wherever we go, we will go together." Klaus spoke. "It's hard for me to believe that you're not going to leave again, just as much as I know it is hard for you believe that I'm not going to break your heart again. But I plan on working on that. Ann I love you, and I never want to be away from you again."

"Good, because I want the sweet, caring, funny, breathtaking Nik I feel in love with back. You can mend it all you want the old you with the new you, because I think the bad boy attitude is really hot! And you know how much I love it when you take charge." Ann walked towards Klaus, her hands were around his neck. "And Nik, I love you too."

As soon as those words were out of Ann mouth they were kissing. The kiss at first was sweet, but then it started to became more passionate, steamy. Soon both were gropping each other like there was no tomorrow.

A cough broke them apart. At the door was Elijah. "I was wondering of I could steal my sister-in-law for a dance."

Ann looked at Klaus before answering. "It will be my pleasure, Elijah." The three walked back to the ballroom to dance. Elijah took Ann's hand and led her to the center of the room.

"Mother is planning something." Elijah whispered in Ann's ear, he made sure that only she would hear.

"What makes you say that?" She asked back.

"Right now, she and Elena are in her bedroom talking and even by standing in froont of the door I can't hear what they are saying."

"Privacy spell?"

"I believe so. I don't trust her, her abilaty to forgive Niklaus surprises me. He killed her."

"Not one of his best moments, let's admit. But I agree with you, he killed her because she was going to kill him. And she tried before even from the other side. Remember the witch in New Orleans." Recieving a nod from her brother-in-law, Ann continued talking. "What makes her stop trying now? I agree with you."

"So what are we going to do?" Elijah inquired.

"First things first, we are not going to tell Nik. We don't know what her plan is, what do you think happens of he finds out and goes to kill her but she ends up killing him instead. No. He needs to be kept in the dark for his own safety. The next thing we are going to do is figure out her plan, she wants the doppelganger on her side for a reason. Maybe her blood, I'll call a witch I know she if she knows what her plan might be." Before they could continue the song ended.

Klaus appeard behind Ann. "Brother if you may."

"She's all your Klaus." Elijah answered before leaving. Ann turned around into Klaus' arms, the moment the song started playing the two were dancing.

"You and Elijah seemed to be in a interesting conversation just now." Klais smirked, he didn't like being kept in a secret, especially from Ann.

"He is just worried about Kol and Rebekah, they seem to have plan to go against your mothers wishes." Ann smiled, before giving Klaus a peek in the cheek. "I told him that they were grown ups, they knew what they were doing, if they still wanted to go against their mother they would have to deal with her wrath later. But for him not to stand in the way or else those two would never learn."

"You would've made a great mother." Klaus stated. They had approached this subject before but none of them knew what to say to each other.

"Maybe, but that's all in the past. And I would prefer to not dwell on it." Ann mumbled.

The song slowly ended, Klaus took Ann's hand and led her to the entrance where his mother was already waiting at the stairs.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentleman. Waiters are coming around with champagne." Esther smiled, she already had a glass of pink champagne in her hands. Klaus and Ann both took a glass offered by one of the waiters. At the other side of the room Ann could see Elijah and Elena side to side. "I invite you all to join me in raising a glass." Elijah sent Ann a look that basically said that they were all in trouble. His eyes went to Elena before he discretely shook his head. _'Elena lied to him. Esther what are you planing?' _Ann felt Klaus' arms go around her waist, putting a mask back on, she smiled to him before quickly giving him a kiss in the lips.

"It provides me with no greater joy than to see my family back together as one. I would like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers!" Esther finished the toast, she took a sip of the champagne. Klaus and Ann both clinked their glasses before taking a sip. She didn't feel right drinking the champagne but she didn't have any other choice.

Once everyone had taken a sip of the champagne, they all went back to their other activities. Ann and Klaus went for a walk out side. They saw Rebekah leading her date outside.

"I don't think that will end up well. " Ann stated, she started walking forward when she saw Kol crouched next to one of the cars.

"Kol don't" Klaus thick voice carried throw the night. Thankfully Rebekah and her date **(AN: It's not Matt, it's some other guy)** were still to faraway to hear.

"Go away Niklaus, let me have some fun." Kol whined.

"Kol listen to me, your mother will be pissed if she finds out that you went against here wishes. Not tonight Kol, tomorrow, I promise you we will go to the closest town, other than Mystic Falls, and we will hunt. Promise you." Kol slowly turned to Ann, he could see the pleading look in her eyes.

"Fine, tomorrow, but only the two of us like old times!" Kol agreed. Receiving a nod from Ann he pulled her into a hug. Even though he wouldn't admit it aloud like Elijah he liked Ann, she was only on he felt that could understand him. And he like how his brother was with her around.

He looked over Ann shoulder and smiled slightly to his brother before letting her go. Kol walked back inside and Ann and Klaus resumed walking around the property.

Rebekah had taken her date back inside after he had been nice to her. So Klaus and Ann were the only ones left outside.

"You absolutely surprise me at every turn. You told Elijah to not to get in the middle, but then you go and get in the middle of Kol and Rebekah's plan." Klaus joked, those moments where you could see a real smile in Klaus lips were rare, and Ann loved every single one of them.

"If Elijah had gotten in the middle he would've just ordered Kol not to attack and that would've made Kol even more eager to attack. But instead of ordering him not to attack I gave Kol a way out, where he could attack and wouldn't have to deal with your mother later." Ann smiled.

"Did you have to agree to go with him alone?" Klaus asked, he didn't like the idea because first of all he didn't like Kol and Ann alone together, second he didn't believe Kol to be so strong to protect her if needed, and third he had already spend a hundred years away from her. He didn't want to spend any other second away from her.

"Nik, do you know why Kol loves to go hunting with me, because I'm fun to hunt with we do competitions of who drinks faster, we stalk our pries just for fun, but at the same time we have never killed anyone, because we are there for each other. If I see that he's crossing the line I tell him to stop, or vice-versa. I know doesn't seem that way but he already once told me that he didn't like killing people. So I try to help him." Ann explained. "I know you are jealous, and don't even try to deny it, I know you to well, but there is nothing you have to be jealous about. He is my brother, just like Elijah, I love him, yes, but like a brother and only that."

"Don't go doing anything crazy, I just got you back and I don't want to lose you again." Klaus whispered before pushing Ann against a tree and kissing her.

They were interrupted by their make out session when Kol was sent flying from the balcony at the second floor.

"Oh My God, Kol!" Ann screamed, before anything could happen to Kol, the couple took of running.

Ann and Klaus kneeled beside their brother when out of nowhere Damon Salvatore appeared. He had jumped from the balcony on the second floor.

Damon didn't even think twice before grabbing Ann's head and snapping her neck.

Klaus saw red when that happened, he jumped on Damon, while Kol took Ann's dead body, for now.

The door suddenly opened, out came Stefan, Elena, Elijah, Rebekah, Caroline and Matt. The only two humans closed the door so that no one else would see the dead vampire body. While Caroline and Stefan were trying to get Klaus away from Damon.

"Damon, what have you done?" Caroline asked despairingly. "Klaus, let him go, she's fine we all know she will wake up in a few minutes."

"Klaus please don't kill him. He's my brother please don't." Stefan begged, it didn't seem to be working Klaus' hand was still on Damon's heart, ready to rip it out of his chest.

Elijah kneeled beside Kol, who still had Ann's body in his hands. He put the few hairs that were put of place behind her ear before standing up and walking towards his brother.

"Niklaus stop it." Elijah ordered putting a hand in Klaus' arms. Klaus turned to face him. he had his hybrid face on, his iris were golden yellow, while the veins under his eyes were black while the white part of his eyes were red, two fangs had grown in his mouth. "Ann wouldn't have wanted you to kill him. He's angry, lets just say Elena wasn't very kind to him. He was angry just like you were when Ann left. Do not kill him."

Klaus seemed to hesitate a little, before holding Damon's heart tighter so that he could reap it out. When suddenly he let go of Damon.

The Salvatore vampire fell on to his knees and tried to catch his breath, his brother passed an arm around his waist and helped him stand up.

Klaus walked towards Kol without turning back, once he was in front of his brother he stretched out his arms. Slowly Kol passed Ann to Klaus. Once this last had her on his arms he gently lifted her up so that her head would be rested on his shoulder.

No one said a word, all except the Originals were surprised by Klaus kindness while taking Ann into his arms, they were also surprised by how he hadn't killed Damon.

Klaus stopped in the middle of everyone, he was listening to see what was happening inside, to know if he could cary Ann throw the front doors or if her would need to find another way in. After a minute listening he got the perfect opportunity.

Klaus bended his knees slightly before jumping at the second story balcony. He took Ann to his master suite. Elijah opened the door so that Klaus could enter his room. He gently laid her down on his king size bed.

Klaus took off her high heels, he gave it to Kol, who put the high heels inside Klaus closet. Kol came out of the closet caring one of Klaus dark shirts, he handed it to his brother before going to stand with Elijah at the door. Klaus started opening her dress ziper before looking at his brothers. The two original vampires understood the message and left the room, closing the door behind them.

Klaus slowly took of Ann's dress, he couldn't help but appreciate her body. Even though he didn't want to Klaus dresses Ann with his shirt, before taking her earings and the necklace, With one arm he lifted her head then her legs to get the blancket from under her. By the estamate Ann would be awaking any minute now, so Klaus changed clothes, closed the curtains, before laing down with his wife.

The original hybrid heard the bones in Ann neck mending, soon after she took a deep breath but didn't open her eyes, by her heartbeat Klaus could tell that she was asleep. Klaus spooned against her back before falling asleep as well.

**-GtbB-**

Ann woke up to find herself in a different bed then her own, she could also feel the body behind her. Looking around she realized she was in Klaus suite, so it was easy to say that Klaus was the body beside her.

"Nik. Nik, love. Wake up!" Ann turned atound so she could see her love.

"What time is it?" Klaus slurred before hidding his head on Ann's neck.

"I don't know but I'm hungry. And if you don't want me latching on your neck you will please let me get up so that I can get a blood bag." Ann smiled when Klaus hugged her even tighter.

"Go for it, it's not like you haven't drunk from me before." Klaus offered his neck to Ann.

"Nik, I can't, you know what this mean."

"Why not, you are my wife, my love, yeah we haven't talked in the last hundred years, but that hasn't changed my feelings for you, and I hope your feelings for me haven't change."

"Of course they haven't changed Nik, but the sexual tension might became to much for us to handle, and we agreed to take it slow and take it slow means a few dates before having sex." She interrupted him.

"Lets have some fun, stop being so right where's that girl who couldn't stop moaning, even though her parents were sleeping on the next room, when we first made love. Be that girl again, love. Let the tension run and when you think it is to much we stop, promise." Klaus again offered Ann his neck.

Ann was so hungry that she was really pale, so she thought a bit of Klaus offer. Making her decision Ann let her instincts take over, her fangs grew, the white part of her turned red making her blue eyes even more noticeable and the veins under her eyes turned black.

Ann latched to Klaus' neck without thinking, the moment her fangs pierced his skin she was sucking his blood.

Ann raised her head to take a unnecessary breath, she pushed Klaus onto his back before passing her left leg over his waist and straddling the original hybrid. Her mouth latched again to Klaus' neck. Moans could be heard from both vampires.

Klaus hand circled Ann's back before his hands could roam south Ann grabbed them and pinned them above his head.

"We need to stop, before we go to far." Ann smiled letting her face go back to normal.

"You are the one holding my hands and straddling me." Klaus joked.

"And you love it." Ann smiled leaning down to give Klaus a kiss, but stop mid air just to tease him.

"Yeah you are right." Klaus joked before rolling them around. "But you are right love, we have to stop before we go to far."

They both stood up, Klaus walked into the closet, he came put wearing a grey sweater with the first three buttons opened, and a vintage blue jeans.

"I think it is better now that you were you're dress, I'll take you home so that you can change." He handed her beautiful dress back and turned around so that she could change.

Smirking Ann put on the dress and turned around so that Klaus could close her zipper. After that was done she took her high heels from his waiting hands, but instead of putting them one she simply carried them on her hand.

The couple walked down stairs to find the entrance quiet, they walked into the dinning room to find it the complete opposite. Everyone other than Rebekah was there.

"Hey Ann glad to see you are awake." Kol joked. Elijah stood up from his place on the table gave Ann a kiss at the cheek, murmured a 'Good Morning.' before leaving.

"Come on, love. I'll take you home." Klaus took Ann's hand and started leading her to the door.

"Kol, don't forget tonight, I'll meet you at seven." Ann yelled before being dragged by Klaus out of the house.

In ten minutes they were in front of Ann's new house.

"Come on, I have an Idea of what we are going to do today." Ann dragged Klaus inside and into her bedroom, walking in to the closet she took off her dress.

Ann came out of the closet wearing a skinny white jeans, with a high low green roll sleeve shirt, an beige high heels boots.

Klaus just stood in the middle of the room stunned. He watched as Ann went to the bedside table, opened the drawer and took out a small velvet box. She opened the box and put on both her wedding ring and her engagement ring.

She once again walked into the closet, but this time instead of stopping she walked into the bathroom where her jewelries were all nicely organized in special drawers.

"Nik?" Ann came out of the closet asking, it had been the third time she had called her husbands name yet he had not answered her.

"Sorry, love, what did you ask?" Once Klaus was off his daydream he realized that Ann was standing by the closet doorway, putting a pair of earrings on, and looking at him.

"Do you know where the Salvatores live?" Ann asked again.

"Yeah."

"Good because, even though I don't want to kill them, Damon did break my neck so I was planning on getting my revenge." She smiled. Klaus walked to her and hugged her.

"You have no idea how sexy you look right now, and how hearing you talk evil does to me!" Klaus whispered in her ear, he grabbed her ass and pulled her closer so that she could feel what he meant.

"That's to bad." Ann walked away from and inside the closet again, she came out caring a beige leather bag that matched her boots. She took her car keys, her iPhone, her wallet and everything else she was going to need and put them all in the purse. She then stretched her hands towards Klaus, who gladly took it.

They descended the stairs holding hands. Once outside Ann locked the front door while Klaus walked towards the car and held the passenger side door opened.

"Okay, love, lets go have your payback." Klaus smiles before taking Ann's hand. They drove in silence to the Salvatore Boarding House.

Arriving there they both could hear the vampires and humans inside. By the heart beats they could tell that there were nine people inside.

Ann didn't even think about knocking before barging in, they all looked alarmed by her presence. The oldest Salvatore was standing beside the couch.

"Damon Salvatore." Ann sang, she ran to Damon with her vampire speed, before anyone (the vampires) could react her fist connected to his jaw and he was sent flying back. He hit the wall a few feet behind him. "That was for breaking my neck and this..." Ann kneed him right on his dick. "Was for trying to kill Kol."

Ann held his neck before turning around, she felt a sharp pain in the back of her mind, but before anything else happened Klaus had a hand over the african-american girl.

"Nik you can let her go now." Ann let go of Damon, who was panting on the floor, and walked towards Klaus, once the girl was out of his hands she took them into hers. "We are not here to kill you, we are here to warn you. Try to attack anyone of us again and we will strike back. We will not hesitate. We just want to live in peace."

With the warning said the couple left the Boarding House hand in hand.

* * *

**So did you like it ? Review pleaseee!**

**Also don't forget to think about my proposal! If you didn't read my proposal is the Author Note 4! Go read it! :))**

**I would also like to thank to everyone who is reading this story! Don't forget to tell me if you are enjoying it or not!**

**And if someones does help me with my proposal I was thinking of maybe writing it in a different story an drabble just so that the people who are not allowed to read or don't like reading sex scenes can keep on reading this story!**

**See you soon**

**XOXO, ****LuRCosta**


	4. Esther

**Title:** Good to be Back

**Author:** LuRCosta

**Fandom: **The Vampire Diaries

**Rating:** T/ 13+

**Pairings:** Klaus/OC, Caroline/Matt, Damon/Elena, Rebekah/OC (more will keep coming)

**Summary:** When a strange vampire appears in Mystical Falls, questions start to emerge. Who is she? Why Rebekah hates her so much? Why is she helping? Which side is she on? What is her connection with Klaus? Klaus was never interested in Caroline in this story. Takes place in season 3. Starts at the episode 13.

**Disclaimer: **Only the OCs are mine, all the others I have no claim over them!

**Beta: **None yet. Anyone wants to fill in the job?

**AN1:** Don't forget to REVIEW!

**AN2: **In case you like Twilight and Charmed go check out my other story The Queens Knight.

**AN3:** The outfit picks are all in the profile, go check it out!

**READ THIS! AN4: **I was thinking on doing a sex scene on a future chapter, but as you can see I'm not very good at writing, so I was wondering I any of you my dear readers would like to write it for me. If your answer is yes or maybe, depending on what I have in mind, PM me! And I will tell how I had envisioned the begging!

**AN5: **"Normal talk"

"_Phone"_

'_Thoughts'_

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Esther**

"Kol." Klaus greeted his brother again. Kol gave Ann a kiss on the cheek before shaking his brother's hand.

Ann and Klaus ordered some French fries and a few drinks before joining Kol. The three played some pool for a while before Ann's cellphone rang. Looking at the screen she saw ELIJAH written across it.

"Sorry, love. I'm going to take this outside okay." Ann smiled, gave Klaus a pick on the lips before leaving the Mystic Grill.

"Hey, Elijah. So did you find anything?" Ann asked as soon as she knew she was out of hearing range.

"_Yeah, you were right about Elena's blood. Mother preformed a spell, a binding spell." _

"Wait, what? What kind of biding spell?"

"_A spell that binds me and my siblings together. One of us dies, all of us die."_

"Oh, that's bad. That's really bad. We have to stop her." Ann started pacing outside the Grill.

"_I got Elena trapped, and Rebekah is on her way to make sure she can't escape. Which means the Salvatore brothers, and all of Elena's dearest friends are on our hands." _

"Okay go back to the house, we will meet you there. I got a plan." Before Elijah could answer Ann ended the call. Walking back to the Grill she saw Kol flirting with a random girl and Klaus playing some pool alone.

She looked around and found Alaric, the school's history teacher, with another girl at the bar. Ann walked towards them, once he saw her, his stance changed, from calm, relaxed one to an offensive, ready to attack one.

"Rebekah has Elena. Gather all your friends at the Salvatore Boarding House in about an hour." Ann turned to leave , but Alaric's hand on her arms stopped her.

"Gilbert House." Ann nodded to the hunter before turning, she walked to Kol and Klaus. The two were waiting for her.

"What did that hunter want?" Kol asked, he looked ready to attack. Klaus was just a bit more composed.

"I tell you later, let's go." Ann again turned her back. She could hear the two originals following her.

Once the three got to the parking lot, the couple got into Klaus' car a black BMW M5, while Kol got in his black Ferrari F12 Berlinetta.

Fifteen minutes later the three arrived at the house, by the door they could see Elijah.

"Now, what is going on?" Kol inquired walking inside and pouring himself a drink.

"Mother is trying to kill us." Elijah stated.

"What?" Klaus thundered. He tried to get to the door but Ann hands on his chest stopped him.

"Calm down, Nik!" Ann screamed. Klaus face was changing because of his anger. "You can't just go and try to kill her. We don't know what her plan is. You have to calm down!"

"She wants to kill us." Klaus hissed.

"I know. But you have to be careful. Listen to me!" Ann hissed as well, trying to get her husband to look at her. "Your mother did a spell that connected all of you together, what happens to one of you happens to all of you. Nik, Finn is not here. Why do you think that?"

"Oh perfect, mother's favorite son is helping her out." Kol ranted. He was lying down at the couch. "What is the plan?"

"We first need to figure out what her plan is." Ann held Klaus hands and turned him around so that the couple was facing the brothers. "Elijah already took precaution so that we will have the Salvatore brothers and their friends on our side."

"How exactly are we going to figure out her plan?" Kol asked.

"According to my witch if she wants to kill all of you she will need a lot of power, hers isn't enough so she must be channeling from another witch line. And tonight is a full moon, so she won't do anything until the moon is up, which will give us some time."

"Now, first we need to figure out what witch is helping you mother, and I my gut is telling me that the doppelganger's friends have something to do with it. So let's go." Ann ordered, the four left the mansion, got into their cars and drove to the Gilbert's house.

The four climbed out of their cars and walked to the door. Before Ann could knock, the door opened to reveal the oldest Salvatore brother. "Where's Elena?"

"Not going to work Damon." Ann smiled, she saw most of the doppelganger's friends at the entrance. "Where are the Bennett's witches?" Ann asked. She started to get mad when none answered her. "Where is she?"

"We don't know, I called but she didn't answer and she didn't respond to my texts." The blond vampire, Caroline, answered her.

"Great. Okay so she is helping her." Ann groaned. "Fine, listen to me. If you don't want your precious friend dead, you will do exactly what I say. First of all, Damon and Stefan I want you two to try and find out where the Bennett witches are. Caroline and Matt, go to the library or something like that, my best guess is that Esther is using the witches because of their ancestry, but I have no idea how to stop that. If you don't want your witch friend dead I would try to find a way to stop it. Elijah and Nik go back to the house, don't do anything irrational, Kol and I will be back in a couple of hours. You all have until eight."

"Where are you two going?" Stefan asked.

"It's none of your business, but since you asked we are going hunting." Ann smiled, before giving her back to the Salvatore's brothers and their friends. "Love, please do not do anything irrational. I'll see you later." She kissed her husband, then turned and left with Kol.

The two remaining Originals left with no good bye, and soon after the others were going as well.

**-GtbB-**

"We are back!" Kol yelled walking inside the manor.

"Finally!" Niklaus ran to Ann. He picked her up in his arms.

"Nik! I was gone for just a couple of hours."

"It felt like an eternity for me." He kissed her, before putting her on the floor again.

"Well I'm sorry love, but I'm going to have to leave again." Ann groaned. "So did any of Elena's friend figure something out?" She asked before Nik could say anything.

"Why are you leaving again?" The original hybrid asked.

"The Salvatore brothers found out where they are, but the two blondies still haven't figured how to stop the channeling." Elijah answered, ignoring his brother question.

"Okay, it's 18:35 right now, the moon won't be totally full until 21:07, which gives us a 2 and a half hour break. If we can't break the connections we are going to need to get Finn to back down."

"And how exactly are we going to do that? No way mother's precious son will go against her." Kol sneered.

"Don't worry about that I have a plan, and that's exactly why I have to leave." Ann smiled.

"I'm going with you." Nik stated.

"No you are not. Niklaus if your mother finds out you left town she will know we are up to something, so you have to stay here, and act as if you don't know where I am or that she plans to kill you all." Ann kissed her husband before turning to her brothers. "I'll be back before nine, do not do anything that can end up killing you all."

Ann left, leaving the three male originals at the manor, each with their own worries.

**-GtbB-**

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _Niklaus phone went off.

"Love, where are you?"

"_I'm close, I'll be there in about ten minutes. Did the two blondies figure out how to break the channeling?"_

"No. Love it's almost nine."

"_I now, I want you, Elijah and Kol to go to where your mother is. Nik, love, listen to me, I don't know if I'll be able to get there in time. So tell Stefan and Damon that you three will distract Finn and your mother, so that they can handle the two witches. Also tell them that is they kill one of the witches it won't make a difference, they have to turn one of the two into a vampire."_

"Okay."

"_Nik, be safe. I love you."_

"You too. And love you too." Nik ended the call and turned to meet his brothers. "You heard the mistress, let's go."

The three left the manor, got in their cars and drove to the Salvatore border house. Getting there they found the two brothers already outside.

"So what's the plan?" Damon asked.

"We will distract Finn and our mother, so that you two can turn one of the witches. That is if Ann doesn't arrive in time." Elijah explained.

"And what exactly is in time? Also how do we know that if we do that you'll give us Elena back?" Damon asked, again.

"You have our world that your precious Elena will be returned. 21:06, if Ann doesn't arrive until then you'll turn one of the witches." Niklaus explained this time. "Now let's go, we are wasting time."

The five vampires left, the Salvatore brothers in one car, and each original in their own car.

After 5 minutes of driving, the three originals parked their cars and started walking towards where their mother was.

"They are coming mother." The three heard Finn say.

"No. It's too soon, the moon still isn't high enough. Go quickly." They assumed Esther had said that to the two Bennet witches. "My sons, come forward."

"Stay beside me." Finn murmured. The three originals saw the pentagram drawn on the floor with salt, and they could also see the five torches surrounding it.

"That's okay they can't enter." Esther reassured Finn.

Kol didn't stop like his brothers, and when he got too close to the circle the fire in the torches got more intense. "That's lovely. We are stuck out here, while the favorite son plays sacrificial lamb. How pathetic you are, Finn."

"Be quiet, Kol. Your brother knows virtue you cannot even imagine." Esther protected her favorite son.

"Whatever you think of us, killing your own children would be an atrocity." Elijah tried to argue with Esther.

"My only regret is that I didn't allow you to die thousand years ago." Esther spoke, in her voice and in her eyes they were able to see she was telling the truth, she hated them, she thought they were monsters, monsters she had created herself.

"Enough. All this talk is boring me. End this now, mother, or I'll send you back to hell." Niklaus intervened.

"For a thousand years I've been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood." Esther paused, taking her eyes out of her hybrid son she turned to her eldest. "Even you Elijah, claim to nobility, you are no better. All of you, you've been a curse on this earth, stretched out for generations. If you've come to plead for your life, I'm sorry, you've wasted your time."

"Is that a tear I see, Esther. I'm pretty sure it is." The three originals out of the circle turned around to see Ann arriving.

"Ann, the idiotic girl who fell for the biggest monster there is." Esther remarked.

"Maybe I did, but you see, I'm not the only one who fell for a monster, and the monster fell back." Ann smiled before taking a step forward. She felt Niklaus hand on hers. "Now, Finn, step out of the circle."

"What make you say I'll do that?" Finn asked.

"It's not what, is who." Ann smirked before turning around and walking back towards the woods. A few seconds later she was back, carrying a body.

"Sage! What have you done to her?" Finn roared.

"She's alive." Ann placed the vampire's body on the floor. " And she will stay alive if you step out of the circle."

They all saw Finn hesitate before grabbing his mother's hand and turning his back to the rest.

"There's no way to stop us now." Esther smiled.

"Never underestimate me, my dear mother-in-law." Ann smiled before taking out her cellphone and pressing send. "Now, this will only take a few seconds."

Ann took a few steps back and held hands with Niklaus.

A few seconds later they all heard Esther rant. "No! Sisters do not abandon me!"

"Mother!" Finn yelled.

The fire in the torches got so intense they had to all protect their eyes. Niklaus shed Ann with his own body, while Elijah and Kol used their jackets as cover. A few seconds later the fire extinguished. When the four opened their eyes, Finn and Esther were long gone. Sage's body was still there, lying on the floor.

**-GtbB-**

"Where the bloody hell is everyone?"

"It's over, Rebekah." Elijah answered.

"Where's mother?" She asked.

"We have no mother. Only Esther, and Esther was right." The oldest original answered.

"What you mean?"

"When I talk about virtue, yet when is in my interest I kill, mutilate and torture. And today I terrorized an innocent." Elijah explained.

"Elena is hardly innocent." She tried to contradict.

"And I used your hatred to get what I wanted. Wielded you like I would a sword. My own sister."

"You did it to protect us, Elijah. And rightly so. We deserve to live, we are better than they are." Rebekah tried to argue.

"Are we? Mother made us vampires, but she didn't make us monsters. We did that to ourselves." With that said, Elijah left the room.

"Elijah, are you leaving?" Ann asked from the dining room.

"Yes, Ann. I think it is better, for now." Elijah smiled.

"Okay, just don't go completely out of touch." Ann smiled before hugging him.

"I promise I won't." He gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving. Ann followed him to the door and waved good bye.

Once she couldn't see his car anymore she closed the door and walked towards the office she could hear Nik and Rebekah talking.

"This can't be right." Nik mumbled looking at Rebekah's phone.

"A white oak tree three hundred years after we fled to the old world. There must have been a sapling, a new tree to replace the old one. That tree could kill us. It's not over Nik!"

"She is right Nik." Ann walked into the room. "And now more than ever we need to stick together. We need to find out what happened to that tree and destroy it." Ann held stretched her hand towards Nik, then stretched her other hand towards Rebekah. The first one didn't hesitate to take the offering hand, but Rebekah took a while to think before accepting Ann's hand.

* * *

**Sorry if there is any mistake! Hope you Liked it! Sorry for the delay! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! The more reviews I get the faster I'll post the next chapter! THANK YOU TO ALL THAT REVEWED (Yasmine, chibichibi98, Guest, RocknRose242)! **

**See you soon,**

**XOXO, LuRCosta**


	5. Talks

**Title:** Good to be Back

**Author:** LuRCosta

**Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries

**Rating:** T/ 13+

**Pairings:** Klaus/OC, Caroline/Matt, Damon/Elena, Rebekah/OC (more will keep coming)

**Summary:** When a strange vampire appears in Mystical Falls, questions start to emerge. Who is she? Why Rebekah hates her so much? Why is she helping? Which side is she on? What is her connection with Klaus? Klaus was never interested in Caroline in this story. Takes place in season 3. Starts at the episode 13.

**Disclaimer:** Only the OCs are mine, all the others I have no claim over them!

**Beta:** None yet. Anyone wants to fill in the job?

**AN1:** Don't forget to REVIEW!

**AN2:** In case you like Twilight and Charmed go check out my other story The Queens Knight.

**AN3:** The outfit picks are all in the profile, go check it out!

**READ THIS! AN4:** Decided to do the sex scene after all! Hope you liked, I worked really hard :D

**AN5:** "Normal talk"

"_Phone"_

'_Thoughts'_

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Talks**

After the whole Esther incident, and having found out about the new white oak tree, the Original Hybrid took his wife and left Mystic Falls for a well-deserved vacation. Klaus bought the two first class tickets to Paris. After arriving the two got in their ranted Cadillac SRX 2010 before driving to the Hotel Crillon, where Klaus had already booked them their master suite.

In the middle of the way Ann had fallen asleep, so arriving at the hotel, Klaus took her on his arms and carried all the way to their room. Putting her on the bed, Klaus returned to the door where the bellhop was waiting for him. The hybrid gave the boy 10 euros before closing the door.

Klaus looked at their bags, there weren't many, only three, two were Ann's, and the other one was his. He told her to pack light since he wanted to go shopping and buy her things. He carried the three bags to their room.

He wanted to change Ann's clothes put her in something more comfortable, but not knowing in which bag her pjs where, and also knowing that she would get angry if he messed up her bag, he ended getting one of his shirts.

He sat beside her and slowly, so that he wouldn't wake her, took off her clothes and put on his shirt. After that he pulled the covers over her. Instead of going to bed he first decided to take a shower, so he grabbed his things and walked inside the bathroom. Not even fifteen minutes later he walked out, wearing just his pjs pants. He quickly got in bed with Ann.

He felt her cuddle next to him. "Love you." He gave her a kiss on the cheek before closing his eyes and letting sleep come.

* * *

Ann woke up to an strange room. Turning around she could still smell her husband's scent, but it was starting to fade, which meant he had left the bed a while ago. Getting off bed she noticed that she was only wearing one of Nik's shirts.

Ann walked out of the bedroom, towards the leaving room, where she could hear Klaus. "Nik, what are you doing up so early?"

He looked up, from where he was seating on the couch, the moment he saw her he lost all and any ability he had to speak. Without even realizing the night before he had put her in a V-neck shirt which made boobs look even bigger, plus she was leaning against the door frame causing the shirt to not even reach the middle of her thighs. She looked so delicious, he could feel his pants tightening against his lower region.

"Nik?" Her voice broke him off of his gaze.

"Couldn't sleep, so I thought it would be better to come here so that I wouldn't wake you." He answered.

"And care to tell me what's on your mind bothering you." She sat beside him, with her legs under her. "And don't you dare say that there is nothing bothering you because I know you, and Niklaus you can't fool me."

He smiled. "White oak tree."

"Oh." She turned to look at him before continuing. "Nik, we left Mystic Falls for a break. And a break means no thinking about work or things that can kill us."

"I know, I'm sorry love." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before standing and taking her in his arms. "Now I was thinking what no better way to star our break with a long relaxing sponge bath, with a massage included, obviously. What do you say sweetheart?"

"I say, it's a great idea." She smiles at him, and he carries her through the suite, arriving at the bedroom he put her on the floor.

"I'll prepare the bath." He gave her one final kiss before running in vampire speed to the bathroom. Ann could hear the water being turned on. Slowly she walked towards the bathroom, getting rid of Nik's shirt and her underwear. At the bathroom she could see Nik only wearing pjs pants.

"The bath is ready or not?" She smiled.

"It's already milady." He bowed, offering his hands, without taking his eyes away from her. He helped her inside he huge bathtub before taking off his pants and getting in behind her.

The two simply sat at the tub, just enjoying each other's presence.

Klaus started massaging her shoulders. At the pressure he was applying on her shoulders, Ann started moaning. At first she tried to hold back, but after a while she just let go. She stopped when she felt his hard on. "Sorry love, but it's been over 100 years since I've been with you, and hearing you moan…" He didn't finish his sentence, knowing she understood him.

"I know, Nik." She turned her head back to give him a kiss. Before it could progress into something else, she pulled away, stood up and left the tub. "Plus the sun has already risen, and you promised we would go shopping."

She covered herself with a towel before kneeling next to the tub to give Nik a quick kiss on the lips and leaving the bathroom. In the bedroom Ann picked out her outfit for the day, a simple light blue jeans, with a white and grey stripped top, a dark blue trench coat, with matching heels plus a white and a light pink scarf. Even though vampires don't feel cold, it wouldn't be a good idea to walk out in Paris winter wearing just shorts and tops.

Klaus left the tub after hearing her getting dressed, the day hadn't even started and she had already almost driven him mad with desire twice. In such rate he would have to kill at least two people a day to survive this trip.

Walking in to the bedroom, he saw Ann putting on her high heels. He got dressed in less the one minute, putting on a black Henley, a dark grey jeans and a dark blue jacket. Seeing that she was already finished he took his cellphone and credit card before offering her his arm. The two walked hand in hand out of the Crillon.

They stopped in a little café, so that they didn't have to go hunting. Sitting outside, while eating their croissant and drinking coffee, they talked about the last time they were there, and how the Eiffel Tower was just being finished.

"We should go see it in the night, see Paris at night from its top, and compare it with how it was in 1889." Ann smiled.

Klaus just smiled at his wife happiness. Paris always seemed to bring out some light out of her, made it shine even brighter, and he loved this city because of it. Those 100 years she was gone, he had not once stepped into the city of love, he could not bring himself to walk around the city without her, by his side.

The left the café after finishing, they happily walked around Paris, stopping at a few stores, when they both saw it. Tiffany & Co. Ann cheerfully draged Klaus inside. The moment Klaus had seen the store he had come up with a plan, while Ann was looking at everything at the store he would search for a new engagement ring to propose to her all over again.

After half an hour of looking, Klaus found the perfect ring. A simple Circlet ring, full of diamonds. It would fit perfectly in her hand but she would need a new wedding band, but, fortunately that was something they would search together. They continued shopping throughout Paris, for the rest of the day.

**- GtbB –**

**Three days later – Mystic Falls**

Caroline was once again in Mystic Grill with Matt after closing hours, they had been doing it since Tyler had ran away, it started been only a couple of nights per week but after a while I just became something regular to the two.

"Another!" Caroline slurred. Matt just smiled at his friend before pouring her another shot. "How do you think he's doing?"

"I don't know Care, I just really hope he's not in a lot of pain." Matt answered. Tyler was usually the subject of the conversation between the two at night, sometimes they also talked about how things were back then, before the whole vampire and werewolf situation.

"I miss him."

"I miss him too."

"You know of all the ways I dreamed of spending my senior year, this one is definitely the worst possibility." she mumbled.

"And how exactly did you dream of your perfect senior year?" He inquired.

"I would have completed eighteen, Elena and Stefan would also be together, because I believe they are epic, also Bonnie and Jeremy, yeah he's Elena's little brother, but let admit they are cute together. There would be no Klaus, no Ann, no Rebekah to deal with. And you and I would still be together."

"You dreamt that you and I would still be together?" Matt was surprised by what she had said. He had broken up with her over six months ago because he couldn't handle That she was a vampire, but truth be told he was scared, vampirism had taken Vicki away, and he was scared it would do the same to him.

"Yeah... Well... Ugh! I don't know, okay?! Maybe I'm a bit drunk." Caroline dropped her head on the table, trying to hide her embarrassment. She loved Tyler, but she still loved Matt a bit as well.

"Care-"

"No this is getting awkward, and I can't take that, so let's just change subject." She interrupted him.

"It's weird you know, I broke up with you because I thought I couldn't handle you being a vampire, but it's like I can't runaway from this anymore. Everyone I love is either one, or in a relationship with one or magical. It's like weird has taken over Mystic Falls, and you either adapt or you die." He smiled.

"It was simpler, wasn't it. When we were both human, and had no idea what was going on in this town." She smiled at him before grabbing the bottle from his hand.

"Care, come on give it back." Matt tried to take the bottle back from his ex, when she used her vampire speed to get on top of the bar.

"If you want it, come get it, Matt." She challenged him before taking a huge sip from the bottle.

Matt sighed before climbing on the bar after her. He grabbed her waist and tried to take the bottle from her hands, but she spread her arms far so that he couldn't reach it. The two were so caught up in their little fun that they didn't realize how close they were to each other.

"Care, I'm serious." Matt tried once again to reach for the bottle and at the exact moment he inched a little closer to her, Caroline turned her head, making their faces be less then five inches a part.

The two stared at each other. The two pair of blues locked at each other. Without even realizing Caroline's eyes traveled down to his mouth, and in anticipation she slowly liked her lips. Matts eyes followed he little tongues every move. They each got closer and closer, with only an inch separating them the two lock eyes again.

Theu don't really know who clpsed the gap, but they also didn't care because the moment their mouths touched they were lost in each other. The kiss started slow, sweet, but soon they were groping one another. It wasn't possible to tell were one started and the other one finished.

Even though they didn't want it they had to separate to take a breath. And in the moment their lips parted they seemed to get their conscience back. "Oh my God. What have we done? I... I have to go." Caroline stuttered, jumping out of the bar she quickly grabbed her purse and left the Grill with her head done. She left with no goodbyes, not realizing that behind she was leaving someone as confused as her.

What had she done? She had cheated on her boyfriend, with her ex and his best friend. She was a horrible person. He was gone trying to prove how much he loved her and her she was drinking and cheating. _'God, what have I done?' _

Being turned into a vampire had made Caroline realize how strong she was, how she didn't need to be a neurotic, control freak who deep down was just insecure about herself. But the moment she and Matt separated on the top of the bar she felt like that insecure little girl all over again.

**- GtbB -**

**Paris **

Ann smiled. After coming home from their latest shopping trip Klaus had told her they were going out on a date, he didn't say where to, but her told her to dress nice. He disappeared right after telling her that she had to be ready by ten, and that a car would be down stairs ready to pick her up and take her to their date.

She decided to wear one of the dresses he had bought for her, it was blue laced, with a leather waist belt and leather shoulder straps. With the dress she would wear and Giorgio Armani baby pink fitted blazer, that would match her six inch heels.

Nine o'clock sharp Ann walked out of the bathroom, she needed to put on her dress so that she could o her make up and her hair. She decided to let her hair in a simple cross braid, letting her curls hit her back perfectly. It wasn't usual for her to wear her hair down and in curls she preferred to let her hair straight, but since this was a date, she wanted to impress Klaus, even tough she knew she didn't need to.

For her make up she passed a simple pink lipstick, and an black and blue eyeliner, highlighting even more her eyes. Finishing her make up, Ann wen t back to the bedroom to finish putting her clothes. For accessories she was wearing a multi-layer pearl necklace, with a Tiffanys & Co. pearl bracelet, and a matching pearl earrings she had brought with her from Mystic Falls.

At ten o'clock Ann was getting out of the elevator on the lobby. She walked out of the hotel to find their ranted Cadillac SRX 2010 out waiting for her. But instead of Klaus waiting for her it was a chauffeur. He bowed to her before opening he the door. She got in to find a bouquet of red roses waiting for her, she took the in her arms and smelled them, smiling she thought of Klaus and how he was always so thoughtful and caring with her.

Paris at night was beautiful, and Ann's attention was soon caught by it. It didn't take long for her chauffeur stop the car. Opening her door, he helped her get out. Looking around she realized he had stopped right in front of the Eiffel Tower, and some guy was standing right in front of the base.

"This way ma'am, Mr. Mikealson is waiting for you in the top." He bowed and stretched his hand showing her which direction to go. She followed his instructions hesitantly, arriving in front of an lift she stopped. The guy stopped as well, taking out a card from his pocket he swiped it beside the elevators, which caused the doors to open. She smiled before taking a step inside, at first the guy seemed to follow, but then she realized he was just pressing the buttons to get her to the top. He bowed once last time to her before the doors closed on him.

The lift up took about two minutes and when the elevator came to a stop the door opened to reveal Klaus standing in front of her holding two glass of champagne.

"You look beautiful, as always, my love." He smiled a her, giving her a pick in the lips, before offering her the glass. She gladly took it, and with his now free hand he took hers.

Looking around Ann realized that nobody was there, yes it was in the middle of the semester and people don't usually go on vacations during that time but still, no one was around.

"Nik, where's everyone?"

"Well, my dear, you said you wanted to see what was like at the top of the Eiffel Tower at night, so here we are."

"Yes but still, the tower closes at eleven, it's not even ten thirty."

"Well I may have bought all the tickets for tonight, and compelled the staff to help me and allow me to have this dinner here." He smiled down at his wife.

He led her to the dinning table, he pulled her chair out for her to sit and smiled when she did. He was being the perfect gentleman. He took the seat across from her before the garcon appeared. The couple ate happily, talking about their last time in Paris, and their memories.

After finishing dinner, Klaus had lead her to the border of the tower so that they could look at Paris. "This is beautiful. It's breathtaking, it's even more amazinf then in 1889, don't you agree Nik?"

"Yeah I do." He answered looking down at her.

"Nik, thank you. Everything you did, the dinner, the view, the shopping trip. Thank you. You are amazing, and I love you." She turned around and gave him a kiss.

"I love you too, and I'm sorry for all that I didn't do in the last few hundred years."

"Ni-"

"Let me finish please." He interrupted her before going down to one knee. He took her left hand in his and smiling up at her he took off her wedding band and engagement ring, he put the both in his pocket before taking the little velvet box in his breast pocket, opening it he took her hand again. "I'm sorry for basically pushing you away from me, I'm sorry that I didn't run after you when you left. That was one of my biggest regrets. But believe me when I say, if you give me the chance I promise to make it up to for the rest of my life, I will love you, cherish you, and protect you with every fiber in my being. Ann, will you remarry me?"

"Yes. Yes. YES!" Ann screamed jumping in to his arms, in her ring finger was her new engagement ring. The two kissed under the stars.

Not soon after the two left for the hotel. Arriving at their room their started talking plans for their wedding.

"I want us have a huge ceremony, in Mystic Falls, at the gardens of the manor, right in front of the lake. We invite the doppleganger and her crew, and all your family, and our old friends. Your hybrids can-"

"All my family, you mean Rebekah, Elijah and Kol right?" Klaus took a glass of bourbon for him a a glass of whiskey for Ann.

"No, when I said all, I meant all." She took the offered glass from her fiance/husband.

"They tried to kill us. Are you crazy?"

"No. For our other wedding or redo of vows they were always in coffins, never they saw us together. They are our family, rather we like it or not. And we are inviting them to our wedding."

"No, and that's finale."

"Niklaus now you are being crazy. We have a lot of enemies-"

"Those two being a couple of them." He snarled.

"Do not interrupt me." She barked. "We have a lot of enemies and it would not be wise to keep our family away, to push them away, to make them our enemies as well. So I advise you to stop being so angry at them, because if it needed, we could use Finn on our side."

"We can't trust them." He exclaimed. The things between the two was getting heated up and fast.

"No, you can't trust them. I can."

"They tried to kill me, sorry but that doesn't bring the trustworthy out of them."

"And you locked them in boxes Niklaus, in this case you are no better than them. Yes they tried to kill you, back stabbed you, but you did the exact same thing to them." Ann hissed.

"I locked them up because they were annoying."

"No. You locked them up because you could. But Niklaus, they are our family. And you don't even realize it but they would die to protect you. Just like you would kill to protect them and me. You created hybrids because you thought that you were going to be alone forever, but Niklaus you have a family, yeah you guys fight a lot, but that's normal, the difference between you guys and a normal family is that you daggers that can silence your brothers. But Niklaus that's enough. Stop being mad at them for backstabbing you when back stabbed them as well."

"How is constantly fighting normal? With my hybrids we can have family, where there's never going o be someone bickering, they will always follow."

"Family doesn't mean sire bond. Yeah, doesn't also mean blood, but the only blood family we got is this one. They are the last family we have, the only family we have and the only family we can have in the future." Ann whispered. "You don't understand how much it hurts me that what I just said is the absolute true."

"Yeah I do." Ann looks up surprised by what he said. "You may think I never noticed, but I did. I have noticed the way you look at babies. You can even say that's not true, but this has always been a rough subject for you. It's something I took away from you and it's the one thing sometimes I wish I could give back to you. You would be a great mother Ann, amazing even, but I can't give you that, not because I don't want to, because trust me I already thought about it, but because I can't. And I'm so, so, so sorry."

"Sometimes? You said that sometimes you wished you could give me a baby." Ann demanded.

Klaus gulped. "You would be a great mother Ann." He took a step closer to her. "But I wouldn't be a good father for this child, look at who I had as role model. So yeah sometimes, because I would rather have you not fully happy then hatting me for being such a horrible father to our child."

"I wouldn't be a great mother." She closes the distance between them and put her hand in his mouth for him not to interrupt. "Maybe with time I would, but the truth is I really wouldn't be a great mother in the begging, and you wouldn't be a terrible father. We both stumble at first, but that's normal, that's expected. But I know that you wouldn't be a bad father because different then you father you would love your child no matter what, because he would be our child, our product of love." She pulled her hand down before giving him a kiss. Breaking up for air she continued. "So believe me when I say Niklaus, you would never be a terrible father."

He pulls her into another kiss, this one a bit slower. She opened her mouth to him and soon the two were lost in each other.

The two separated for air, Klaus happily started kissing every inch of her neck he could find, wanting more he got rid of her jacket. Ann felt as if those hands and those lips would be death to her. She moaned under Klaus expert lips. She, in one experience movement, got rid of his suit, leaving him only in shirt and tie. Ann grabbed his tie, bringing him even closer before letting her vampire face take over and biting his neck.

The moment he felt her fangs on his neck he had her pinned against a wall, in one swift motion he ripped the back of her dress, latching on to her neck. But this time not to kiss, to bite. The two were moaning at the exchange of blood, rubbing against each other. Klaus hands started to roam south at the hem of her dress. Her hands soon joined him, guiding him. He didn't even have to touch he to know that she was already all wet and all for him. Using his vampire strength he picked her up and vampire speeded to the bedroom.

Before she could even blink she felt the bed bellow her, looking up she saw Klaus he was taking of his tie and shirt. She stood up to help, opening his belt and throwing it across the room, he was now only wearing his pants while she still had her dress on.

"You're over dressed." He scowled her before ripping the rest of the dress and getting it of her. "I'll buy you a new one tomorrow."

Ann pulled him into bed with her. He was now lying down on top of her kissing and nipping his way to her clit, making her moan and spasm against him. She felt him bit her again, but this time just above her panties, which made her moan even louder. "Nik, I need you! Now!"

Hearing her beg he ripped her panties and his pants before entering her. He felt her legs go around his waist bringing him even closer. The two were soon rocking together, Klaus latched on to her neck again, while she had her head throw back and eyes closed. He could fell her hands on his shoulder, he could fell that she was close.

Ann grabbed him even harder, she scratched his back tearing of skin. She threw her head back once again moaning out his name when her release came. She felt Klaus suck even harder before letting go and moaning his orgasm right next to her ear. He started kissing her jugular before liking his own blood off her face.

"God I forgot how good you are." She mumbled, not being able to move one muscle.

"Well maybe I'll have to remind you all over again." He got off the bed so that he could wipe the blood of his face.

"I agree, but in a fews minutes, you took a bit too much blood from me Nik." She smiled getting under the covers, felling him join her a few seconds later. She laid down on his chest and welcomed the sub-conscience world.

* * *

**SORRY for taking so long! It's a bit hard to creat everything from zero, since I really didn't have any episode to base on.**

**So did you like it? Did you like my sex scene?! **

**Tell me what you thought about this chapter!**

**The more reviews I get the sooner I'll post the next chapter. **

**Just to make sure you guys will review, here's a bit of what's going to happen next chapter.**

**1)- Caroline and Matt will talk about the kiss**

**2)- Ann and Klaus will announce their engagement (again) in a family dinner (Muahahah)**

**3)- Finn and Kol will make an appearance **

**4)- Finn and Sage will die. But before she dies she will go to the Salvatore boarding house for some revenge but someone is going to protect Elena, Stefan and Caroline from her rage.**

**If you review, you'll see me sooner!**

**REVIEEEEEW! REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! **

******See you soon,**

******XOXO**

******LuRCosta**


End file.
